Banal Chimera
A Banal Chimera is a type of Chimera infected with Banality. Overview Banal chimera are perhaps among the most frightening things a changeling can encounter; many of them are much like the Dauntain in more ways than I care to think. Fortunately, they are far more rare than the Dauntain. Unfortunately, most of them are dangerous enough to make me think twice before getting close enough to learn more. Therefore, what I have to impart about them comes from stories I have heard rather than first-hand experience. Just as there are Kithain who are infected with Banality, there are also chimera who are set loose from the minds of the Dauntain or who have somehow become twisted by the banal world. These chimera exist to devour Glamour in whatever form they can find. Such horrid creatures are ravenous but difficult to identify until they act. Many are known for their cunning and treachery. It isn't the these chimera are inherently more powerful tan others, but to survive the Banality in which they exist, they have adapted to become much stronger. Thankfully, these are extremely rare, since the cause of their creation eventually destroys them. Indeed, of those few who survive, many last no longer than hours or mere days. Even with this power, such chimera are a living contradiction. Banality continually erodes their power, so much that their appetites are forever increasing, which forces them to devour more and more Glamour to survive, until they too are eventually consumed by that which drives them. Until that time, though, they are exceedingly dangerous. These chimera are often found in places where Kithain have experienced great hardship and suffering. They rarely understand their reason for being, but are deadly to changelings nonetheless. Despite their chimeric nature, it has been rumored that some can actually harm a Kithain's physical form in addition to their fae mien. It has also been said that certain chimerical items can become infected with Banality. Such objects appear to be normal chimerical items, but will cause a form of "frostbite" when they are touched or used. Little is understood about the creation of such items. Most hypothesize that they may be created due to curses, accidents, or other mishaps. The Abandoned These are the chimera which have been forgotten. Many may have once been valued companions, but once the Kithain (or human!) forgets they exist, they sometimes lose a vital connection with Glamour. In most cases, chimera simply vanish back into the Dreaming. However, for some reason the Abandoned manage to survive this loss. In order to survive, they must take Glamour wherever they can find it. This, of course, strengthens the banal grip on them, but that isn't something which crosses these starved creatures' minds. Often these chimera might have been the archetypal "monsters under the bed," forgotten when their childling finally aged: born of fantasies and ideals which are no longer held close by the person who created them. Like these fantasies, they are no longer important to those who gave them life. An example of this type of Banal Chimera is Celadyr. * Therapy: It might be possible to accept one of these tragic orphans and give it the attention and caring it needs to lose its voracious appetite, though this could be extremely difficult to accomplish. The Malicious Born of nightmares and fearsome horrors, the Malicious are the anxieties of the Kithain who have allowed their worries over the coming Winter to rule their lives. Their fears take form and substance and go out in the form of a self-fulfilling prophecy. This is their only purpose; unlike the Abandoned, the know no other existence. They range from the extremely horrific to the excessively mundane. One such creature was seen as a huge dragon who attacked and destroyed several glades before the nobles organized a force to kill it. Another has taken the form of a fairly normal-looking old man, but Banality is so strong within him that he erodes Glamour simply by being nearby. There is very little one can do with these other than attempt to destroy them before they wreak untold havoc upon fae society. Given time and numbers, they could tear down everything the Kithain have built, simply to satisfy the fears which feed them. Some have proposed one possible tactic of dealing with these monsters: pointing them at Dauntain. Dauntain are still Kithain and possess Glamour (however meager that Glamour may be). Perhaps their respective tendencies would tend to cancel each other out... or so the theory goes. This has yet to be tested in practice, as neither Dauntain nor these chimera have presented themselves to the Kithain in any significant numbers or convenient locations. Some of these chimera seem to be embodiments of concepts. These are not so much true chimera as emotions made manifest. They may or may not have physical form, but in all cases, they are based on some emotion which birthed them. They are much like Nervosa, except in that they are always related to strong, banal moods. An example of this type of chimera is the Icewyrm. * Therapy: No means of "curing" these chimera has yet been discovered. It has been postulated that Kithain with strong enough Glamour and Willpower who gather together may be able to stand against one. They perhaps could even destroy it though sheer force of will. Chimerical Objects Chimerical objects tainted with Banality are very similar to banal chimerical creatures. Most of these objects have sprung into being from the fears and misgivings of the Kithain, though the most insane of the Dauntain have purposefully built some of these horrid creations to enhance their destructive abilities. Fortunately, these are extremely difficult to build and therefore exceptionally rare. * The Gray Sword Chimera & Banality Unlike other chimera, banal chimera actually possess Banality of their own. This Banality cannot be used, unless specifically noted, defensively against the use of cantrips and the like. Despite the fact that the chimera possesses Banality, it is a creature of Dream and cannot exist without belief: at least belief in itself. In order to use your own Banality defensively, you must deny your own fae existence; this would mean complete destruction to the chimera. Chimera can, however, gain additional temporary and permanent Banality. This can come about in the usual manner: destroying a changeling fae mien, killing a changeling or other chimera, failing to overcome a mortal's Banality, etc... If at any time a chimera's permanent Banality reaches 10, it is completely and irrevocably Undone. In some cases a chimera may be able to use its Banality offensively, though this would be described as an additional power and not as a given ability of all banal chimera. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 28-33. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary